marvelmoviesfansfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Ultron
Avengers: Age of Ultron Tony Stark a Bruce Banner původně vymysleli nápad na Ultrona jako rozšíření železné legie, působící nezávisle jako mírová síla. Nicméně, ani Banner ani Stark nebyli schopni vytvořit úroveň umělé inteligence nutné k dosažení tohoto cíle ve velkém měřítku. Po útoku na výzkumnou základnu Hydry a získání žezla, se Stark zeptal Thora, jestli by mohl studovat žezlo na několik dní před Thorovým návratem do Asgardu. Po studiu žezla, Stark a Banner objevili síť neuronů, které by mohly být konfigurovány do umělé inteligence a dokončení Ultronova programu. Na poprvé Banner odmítl pomoci, říkající, že nevědí, co to obsahuje, ale s trochou přemlouvání nakonec pomohl.Oba dva nakonec nakonfigurovaly vhodnou umělou inteligenční strukturu a nechali Jarvise dokončit stavbu. Nicméně, umělá inteligence se stala nečekaně vnímavá, a začal zpochybňovat svou existenci a účel. Po J.A.R.V.I.S.O.V.Ě. " informaci o jeho účelu k umělé inteligenci, jednal v rozporu a zjistil si informace o jeho stvořiteli. Před tím než J.A.R.V.I.S. mohl informovat Starka o jedinečnosti umělé inteligence, Ultron napadl Jarvise a šel do úkrytu. Ultron pak začal budovat své první tělo které vytvořil z brnění zločince Rhina které Starkovi daroval Peter Parker za informace o Oscorpu. Ultron poté usoudil že Avengers jsou skutečná hrozba pro svět a že oni jsou jedinou překážkou pro zničení světa. Zatímco ve věži Avengers slavili a snažili se zvednout Mjolnir, Ultron pozdravil hrdiny, a všem řekl že jsou zabijáci. Ultron pokynul železné legii zaútočit na hrdiny, a vše pozoroval. Jak bitva následovala, jeden z dronů železné legie odešel s žezlem v ruce. Když byly zničeny všechny droni železné legie, Ultron rozdrtil zbytky jednoho drona při popisu počátečního zmatku, kterou cítil, když se "narodil". Thor okamžitě zničil Ultronovo tělo. Ultron pak zlověstně zazpíval frázi ze "Pinocchia", dokud nebyl totálně zničen. Zpět na základně Hydry v Sokovii, měl Ultron žezlo a začal budovat jeho vlastní jednotku. Později Ultron svolal dvojčata Maximovovi které uvítal ve svém novém těle v kostelu uprostřed Sokovie. Ultron sympatizoval s dvojčaty jako obětmi Tonyho Starka který zabil jejich rodiče atomovou zbraní a proto se společně dohodli že nejdřív půjdou po Struckerovi a potom po Ulyseovi Klawowi. Někdy později, Avengers zjistili, že Ultron a dvojčata Maximovi v tváří v tvář, zabili Strucker v cele a poté na zeď napsali jeho krví slovo mír čímž chtěli naznačit co chystají. Ultron později konfrontoval Ulyssuse Klawa uvnitř jeho nákladní loďi poté, co ho dvojčata zahnali do kouta, a požádal ho o jeho ukryté vibranium. Po tom co si ho Ultron vzal násilím, Klaw řekl že ho to stálo miliardu čož Ultron zaplatil pomoci tajného účtu Struckera který financoval Gustav Fiers. Poté si Klaue všiml, že prohlášení Ultrona zní jako něco, co mu kdysi řekl Stark. Ultron, v záchvatu vzteku, usekl Klawowi ruku protože nenávídí věc že je nějak spojený se Starkem. Avengers se pak ukázali, bojovali s Ultronem a jeho hlídkou, a také s dvojčati Maximovi. Ultron vedl boj s Iron manem, zatímco zbytek avengerů bojovali proti dvojčata Maximovím a Ultronové hlídce. Wanda porazil většinu mstitelů tím, že manipuluje jejich myslí, až jí nakonec zastavil Hawkeye. Pietro vzal Wandu do bezpečí, a když se zotavila, rozhodla se dotáhnout do konce Ultronův plán a manipulovat s myslí Bruce Bannera čímž ho rozřužili a vypustili Hulka. Iron Man nakonec porazil Ultrona, ale Iron man poté musel odletět zastavit Hulka. Ultron poté zmizel i s vibraniem. Ultron a Maximovovic dvojčata později přijeli do Soulu, v Jižní Koreji. Používájící mysl řídící schopnosti žezlo , donutili genetika Helen Cho vytvořit perfektní, syntetické, humanoidní tělo pro Ultrona. Ultron zjevil dvojčatům kámen nekonečna vyskutující se uvnitř žezla který chtěl Ultron vložit do těla. Jak se syntetické tělo blížila jeho dokončení, Ultron se začal nahrávat do jeho nového těla. To umožnilo Wandě, aby si mohla číst Ultronovu mysl čímž zjistila že chce Ultron zničit celý svět. Pochybující o tom, , Wanda odstranila tajně kontrolu nad doktorkou Cho. Ultron se pak dozvěděl, prostřednictvím dohledu, že si Avengers přišli pro něj. Propuštěná z kontroli Ultrona, se doktorka Cho snažili oddálit Ultrona z nahrávání se do syntetického těla, Ultron jí poté omráčil. Dvojčata mu ovšem utekli. Poté, co si odvodili, že Ultron naplánoval vytvořit silnější tělo s pomocí Helen Choové , se Ultron snažil uprchnout pomocí nákladních automobilů s kolébkou uvnitř, jak to pokračovalo on pomalu budoval své nové a vylepšené tělo. Ačkoli byl Ultron téměř dokončen v nahrávání do jeho nového těla, byl přerušen Captainem Americou a Daredevilem a všichni tři spolu bojovali. Daredevil ovšem vypadl a tak Ultron přemístil Captaina do vlaku a začal s ním bojovat tam. Ultron se chystal zabít Captaina, dokud ho Quicksilver nevyhodil z cesty. Ultron pak zaměřil svou pozornost na Quicksilvera, než byl zastaven Scarlet Witch. Přes to že Ultron prosil ať ho nechají být mu Wanda řekla že nemá jinou možnost. Ultron pak odstřelil dveře vlaku, a tím zničil ovládací panel vlaku a účinně zabíl vlakového průvodčího uvnitř. Používat jeho antigravitační tech k odstranění dveří, Ultron opustil vlak, a donutil Captaina a dvojčata Maximovi zaměřit své úsilí na zastavení možnému umrtí civilistů. Black Widow se mezitím povedlo přemístit kolébku s tělem do nákladního vlaku. Ultronovi se však podařilo Black Widow unést a odvedl jí do své základny. Později, se Black Widow probudila uvnitř Ultronovy základny. Ultron rozhodně ušetřit jí protože si přál společníka, s kterým by si mohl popovídat. Ultron pracoval na jeho fascinaci nad meteory, a ukázal, že má v plánu napodobit jejich účinky pomocí velkého zařízení umístěném pod středem Sokovie. Ultron použil části zbývajícího vibrania k vytvoření odolnějšího robotického těla při používání zbytku vibrania na posílení základní struktury jeho zařízení. Po příjezdu do Sokovijského kostela, v jeho brnění mark 45, Stark konfrontoval Ultrona v jeho nové vibraniové podobě. Ultron odvodil, že Stark se snaží zdržovat k záchraně lidí ze Sokovie. Ultron ho konfrotuje a říká mu že je volný Najednou, se vrtačka vynořil ze středu kostela, a odhalial vibraniovou rozbušku s podkladovým mechanizmickým umístěním v podzemí. Ultronova hlídka se vynořila ze země a začala terorizovat obyvatele Sokovia, a pobízeli Iron Mana a Avengers na jejich obranu. Ultron byl pak konfrontován Visionem, který se objevil v Ultronově syptomicky vyrobeném těle. Ačkoli Vision snažil vykonat dorumění s Ultronem, Ultron ho popadl a dusil ho. Vision se ho však dotkl a zablokoval mu tak cestu po internetu. Unavený z potyčky, Vision řekl Ultronovi že Avengers jsou silnější než on. Ultrno pak aktivoval vibraniový detonátor uvnitř kostela a tak začal první fázi jeho hlavního plánu. Prach vybuchl v předměstí Sokovie a město začalo stoupat do vzduchu; ukázat tak, že stroj Ultrona je antigravitační díky technologii Chitaurů kterou Ultron našel v Struckerově bunkru. Když Sokovia dále stoupala k nebi, téměř blízko k zemské atmosféře, Ultron přednesl projev jak jeho Hlídky začaly terorizovat Avengers a občany Sokovia. Na bojišti Ultron napadl Thora ve vzduchu, který ho poznal jako pozoruhodnou překážku. I když to vypadalo, že tam nebyli žádné prostředky, k evakuaci občanů, Helicarrieri přišli na pomoc s War Machinem, Nickem Furym, Mariou Hillovou a Cameronem Kleinem. V Ultronově Hlídce se pokusili sabotovat Helicarier, jen aby byli zničeni War Machinem. Ultron a Thor pokračovaly v bitvě a poté byl Ultron hozen do kostela. Ačkoli Ultron byl schopný předčit Thora a zároveň pohrozil, předčasným zničením města, objevil se Vision a odrmštil Ultrona úderem Mjolmirem. Mstitelé odvodili Ultronův finální plán: Plánuje zvýšit celé město do nebe a poté spadnout do nebe na Zemi prostřednictvím přístroje umístěném pod Sokovijsou pevninou prostředkem replikačního dopadu meteoru způsobující události extinkčního pádu. Celý tým Avengers se shromáždil uvnitř kostela a bránili vibranium. Thor se vysmál Ultronovi že je slabý a proto na ně Ultron poslal roboty. Ultron se nakonec přidal do bitvy a bojoval proti Visionovi ve vzdušné konfrontaci a kroužili nad středem kostela. Ačkoli Ultron zdánlivě odpadl ve fyzické síle, Vision odstřelil Ultrona s mocí Kamene, a v podstatě tlačil Ultron mimo kostel. Iron Man a Thor se připojili a vystřelil plné pecky k Ultronovy pomocí jejich pal a blesků. Ultron byl stále funkční ale stále rozbitý. Nabídl jim dohodu ale Hulk ho odhodil daleko. Ultron se poté vloupal do Quinjetu a střílel po ostatních ale znovu byl odhozen Hulkem do vágonu vlaku. Zranění a slabý Ultron byl konfrontován Scarlet Witch. Ačkoli Ultron ještě ukázal soucit a starost o její bezpečí, Scarlet Witch vytáhla jeho generátor a zničila tak jeho vibraniové tělo. Jediný přeživší Ultroní dron, nesoucí Ultronou mysl, se podařilo vylézt z trosek. Než mohl utéct, byl zastaven Visionem, který Ultronovi řekne že se Ultron bojí smrti.Ultron Visionovi říká že si z něj Stark udělal otroka ale Visionovi to nevadí. Vision pak poznamenal, že lidé jsou podivní ve své víře a že řád a chaos jsou oddělené věci. Naopak, také prohlašoval, že lidé mají své milosti, které tvrdil, že Vision Ultrona přehlédl. Ultron pokrčil rameny a říká že lidstvo se jednou zničí. Vision souhlasí, ale tvrdí, že něco krásného pořád trvá. Ultron se ušklíbl a popsal ho jako naivního. Poté co Vision vtipně odpověděl, že se narodil "včera, se na něj rozlobený Ultron vrhl, jen aby byl zničen, a tím Vision natrvale zničil jeho hrozbu. Vztahy Nepřátelé Vision-výtvor a vrah Tony Stark- stvořitel a nepřítel Bruce Banner-stvořitel a nepřítel Kategorie:Záporáci) Kategorie:Předměty)